Battle Scars
by DiamondMolls
Summary: He's returned to the place he called home trying to find the person he was when he left there. She's trying to escape the person she was, in the hopes of finding the person she can be. Will they be able to heal each others scars, or reopen the wounds that
1. Broken

**_

* * *

_**

**Battle Scars**

**AU NH **

**Chapter 1: Broken**

_The sounds of artillery fire woke Nathan Scott from a deep sleep. Without another thought Nathan sprang from his bed nearly tripping over his gun. Gathering his bearings the best he could considering the chaos that had fallen all around him Nathan managed to arm himself and with gun in hand followed his fellow tent mates into what had become a battlefield outside their door. _

_"Scott, get down," Nathan heard. He didn't have to be told twice has his body hit the desert sand. Slowly Nathan looked around horrified at what he saw. Smoke and gunpowder filled his nostrils while blowing sand pricked his eyes. In the distance he could faintly make out shadows of fellow soldiers __running__ and yelling, but Nathan couldn't make out a word. The air was jumbled with the screams and yells of those surrounding him. Not knowing what to do Nathan jumped to his feet despite warnings not to and ran into the smoke filled distance. He felt an arm reach out and pull him back. Nathan turned to see his best friend Tim clutching at a bullet wound in his chest._

_"Nate, help please," Tim pleaded. Nathan leaned down and immediately put pressure on Tim's wound. Tim's eyes were fluttering open and shut as he began to lose consciousness._

_"Tim, hold on man, " Nathan said finding his voice for the first time that night. Nathan tried his hardest hide the look of sheer terror he knew was etched on his face. He kept a hold of Tim still applying pressure to his rapidly bloodying wound. It was proving to be of no use and Nathan knew he needed to find help if Tim had even a shot at surviving. He ran to the nearest person he could find as fast as he could while still cradling his slowly dying friend. _

_"Sergeant Pierce" Nathan yelled, " I need help" He ran over to his Sergeant who was reloading his rifle behind a tank. _

_"Its Al-Qaeda, a sneak attack, I had no idea" Sergeant Pierce replied clearly shaken. Nathan took in deep breaths as he held onto Tim out of the line fire hidden by the tank. He closed his eyes as he felt Tim's life slowly slip away._

_"Tim, Tim stay awake" he yelled. _

" Nathan , Nathan wake up" Haley said as she leaned over Nathan's desk pushing on his arm.

"Wait, what" Nathan stuttered out as he slowly came to life .

"Are you ok?", Haley questioned, "You're looking kind of pale"

Nathan fully awake looked at her and for a moment let himself get lost in the kindness that her brown eyes shone. He quickly shook it off and went on the offensive.

"I'm fine Haley,"he bit out, "what do you want?"

Haley jumped back startled from the harshness in his tone and Nathan felt momentarily guilty as he saw hurt pass through her eyes. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Haley snapped back into feisty mode in a beat staring straight through him.

"The newest shipment of Heineken just got in and I was wondering what you wanted me to do with it?" she asked iciness clearly evident in her tone.

"Do what you always do Haley", he answered, "put them in the storeroom."

"Fine", she answered before turning on her heel and slamming out of his office. Nathan hated how he had acted especially when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her. In fact she was the last person that he wanted hurt but it was better that way. She should hate him. Although Nathan knew that she didn't have it in her to hate anyone, even him. He looked up and watched her walk heavily back to the bar to join Brooke and Peyton, wondering if their conversation had really bothered her, or if she had finally gotten used to his cold attitude. He didn't know what would be worse; her hate or her indifference.

"Remind me to never wake the beast again," Haley sighed heavily as walked back behind the bar.

"I see Mr. Charming is in full mode tonight", Peyton laughed.

"Ha, Ha funny Peyt," Haley replied," I don't understand, I know he is a jerk but he seems to be jerkier to me than anyone else"

"Hey don't look at me," Peyton her hands up," He never was like this growing up. He was the nice one"

"Hey, I heard that," Lucas yelled as he walked up to the three girls at the bar.

"What? You know Nathan was always the sweet one" Peyton said back.

Lucas rolled his eyes and gave Haley a sympathetic smile. He liked Haley a lot and couldn't understand why his brother didn't. Actually, that was a lie. He knew Nathan liked Haley, in fact he knew Nathan liked Haley a lot. But he also knew he had his reasons for keeping everyone at arm's length, especially her. He just wished he knew the whole reason why. Nathan had scars too deep for even himself to face and Lucas wondered if his brother would ever be free from the demons that haunted him. Lucas and Nathan grew up locally in Tree Hill, the sons of Dan and Deb Scott. Lucas was a year older and was definitely the more outgoing of the two brothers. He was popular, extroverted and athletic. He was the king of the high school and he knew it. However Nathan was the opposite. He was quiet and more introverted. He was happy to stand back and let Lucas take lead in everything, well in everything except basketball. On the basketball court Nathan came alive and out of his shell. The man on the court was nothing like the man off of the court. The man on the court was confident and cool while the man off the court was humble and shy. It was like the two sides of Nathan could never reconcile with each other. That was until Nathan decided to forgo playing basketball and joined the ARMY instead. Through the Army Nathan once and for all came out of is shell. He became strong and powerful. For the first time in his life he felt that he actually belonged somewhere and could be himself. The Army had been tough on him but he had thrived. He proved just how disciplined and devoted he could be. It helped that he was out of Lucas's shadow and could make a name for himself outside of being a Scott. But something happened after his second tour of duty in Iraq, He changed. Gone was the quiet sweet boy. He was replaced by a sullen, dark and sometimes cold man who Lucas felt may never open up to anyone again.Haley huffed and puffed her way through putting up the cases of Heineken.

" Damn boys, making me lug the boxes all way down here", she mumbled into the dark basement.

Haley continued on humming a song to herself unaware of two eyes watching her through the shadows. Nathan did this sometimes. He would watch her when she wasn't looking. He would sit and admire her grace and beauty. He was mesmerized by her and wished like hell he could give into it because he had a feeling she may be the one thing to bring the beauty back into his life but he knew that process would be too hard fought for someone like her and he couldn't bear to disappoint her. he kept her at a distance and admired her from afar. When he first met Haley when she had come into TRIC applying for a job he was quick to brush her off and ignore her saying she was too innocent for a job that consisted of mixing drinks and dealing with the drunks that usually accompanied those drinks. What he didn't realize at the time was that he was more worried about her safety. There was something there from the beginning even though he couldn't describe it. Maybe it was the way her brown eyes actually shone with the knowledge that she hadn't seen the worst the world could offer. Whatever it was the petite blonde had him hooked and that fact alone broke his heart.

Peyton and Lucas told him he was being an ass, but he didn't care. He had no time to worry about others feelings. His mom put him in charge of TRIC when she decided she didn't want to deal with it anymore. So, he had enlisted the help of Lucas and Peyton and with their combined efforts, business was now booming. Bringing on Haley, Brooke and Skills proved to be a good thing for business as well. The three were old friends from Charlotte who moved down to Tree Hill after college for what was supposed to be a temporary break but yet here they were nearly six months later still slinging drinks and enjoying their new family. Brooke took right to the job serving drinks with a flirty smile. She was in her element and as the center of attention. Haley was a bit more subdued but quickly became a favorite amongst customers. Her quick wit and sparkling personality made her so attractive.She definitely had the girl next door thing down to a T. Her wavy blonde hair fell just past her shoulders and her petite curvy body had gained her more than a few admirers. Skills took right to his job as doorman. You didn't get in without the approval of Skills and he loved every minute of it. The girls often complained about his girl to guy ration in terms of admittance but it made him and Lucas happy. that he let too many girls in and not enough guys, but it made him and Lucas especially happy. The three of them along with Peyton, Lucas and Nathan had formed a tight bond, even though Nathan often felt like he was on the outside of the circle. He knew it was better that way. He would never let himself get close to anyone ever again. It was better for everyone if he kept mostly to himself.The night was in full swing as people crowded into TRIC. The club was so packed that from Nathan's view it could potentially break all kinds of fire codes. He let himself smile briefly as he thought of all he had accomplished since he had taken over. By immersing himself in work he had turned TRIC into one of the premier clubs on the east coast. What started out as a local dive had turned into a venue for veteran and up and coming artists alike to showcase their talents. He was proud and validated and that was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Nathan looked up from his desk and out through the window of his office to see utter, but good, chaos. It was chaos that made them all money. He saw a sweaty and flustered Haley pouring four tequila shots and passing them out to 4 frat boys in matching pastel polo shirts giving them all a flirty wink and smile. He was jealous because he was never on the receiving end of those smiles. He shook his head sadly and returned to his work. Haley fanned her face with a towel and silently prayed for relief from the overbearing heat that had taken over the bar that night. She could definitely tell spring was upon them and thank the lord she had worn her TRIC tank top and demin skirt instead of the usual t-shirt and jeans. She looked over at Luke who was whispering in the ear of a customer and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, loverboy hand me the Jack Daniels," Haley half yelled, half grinned at her friend.

Luke reluctantly pried himself away from the girl he was talking to and pouted over to Haley.

"Geez, Hales way to cock block"

"Don't worry Lukie I am sure there will be plenty more where that came from later on tonight. Plus they will most likely be drunk so that means less work for you." Haley grinned and sent Lucas a wink.

All of a sudden an out of breath Brooke came dashing up to the bar barking out her drink order to Lucas.

"That is exactly why I keep my happy ass my here behind the bar." Haley laughed, "more resistance, even though it didn't stop Rico Suave down the bar from trying to scale it anyway."

"Here you go B," Luke said as he handed Brooke the drinks. Without even a thank you Brooke turned and dashed out into the craziness, quickly swallowed by the crowd. Lucas and Haley went back to work lifting their heads as they heard Peyton's voice from the stage.

"Hey guys, I hope you all are having a great night." Peyton's statement was met by cheers as she continued

"Put your hands together for the very talented Jake Jagielski"

The crowd roared as Jake started strumming his guitar. Jake was a local musician who the group had befriended. He started playing a few times a week after they all discovered how well he could sing and play. He had quickly drawn quite the following and not to mention the attention of Peyton. She tried to play coy but the look on her face when he played said it all. Whenever Haley saw Peyton get lost in her Jake haze she would wish she had a haze of her own. Since moving to Tree Hill Haley had gone on one date with a weird guy named Damien who had made crude sexual remarks throughout the entire date and left her hiding in the bathroom and calling Brooke to come and save her. It was for the best though. Haley wasn't sure if she wanted anything too serious right now anyway. She had a long term boyfriend in Charlotte and the relationship had not ended well so she felt it best to lay low awhile.

As the crowd dwindled down the gang minus Nathan but plus Jake gathered around the bar to do their end of night tradition. Haley pulled out a bottle of tequila and poured them all shots. They went around and each toasted to another successful night. Shortly after the toast each of the friends gathered their things and headed out leaving only Haley and presumably Nathan. Haley didn't give this much thought and started to count the till. She was singing along to the radio behind the bar unaware that Nathan had taken a seat to behind her, staring at her as she wiped down the back bar. He got lost as he stared at her lower tanned back that had become exposed between her tank top and skirt. He licked his lips unconsciously wondering how the skin might taste. He was brought out of his thoughts as Haley screamed instinctively throwing her towel at him.

"Jesus, Nathan" she shrieked, "identify yourself next time"

Haley was shocked by the intensity of his gaze and felt heat go through her body. Of course she thought Nathan was attractive, his cold attitude had turned off but she couldn't help but feel affected by his stare now."Sorry Haley, I guess I am just tired", he lied.

Truth was that he was completely transfixed by the sight in front of him. Shaking these feelings off he joined her behind the bar and took the rag from her and finished wiping off the bar. Haley grabbed her purse and keys from underneath the bar and turned to leave.

She stopped and said, "Nathan, whatever you were dreaming about earlier ..you know…if you want to talk ..ever..I am here."When he didn't answer she started to walk away only to feel Nathan's hand grab hers and spin her around. They both felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies at the contact as Nathan simply said, " Thanks"


	2. The Ghost of You and Me

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I am glad you guys are liking it. Thais chapter sets some more stuff up. I have lots of exciting thins planned.**

**This is for everyone over at the Romantics and NHJ spoiler threads on FF. You all are great.**

**Special thanks to Ali for beta-ing this. **

**Thanks to Rachel, Dawn(BabbleBaby) and Lori(Lorilozz) for all of your advice and encouragement. What would I do without our talks? LOL I really appreciate it.**

**Battle Scars **

**Chapter 2**

**"The Ghost of You and Me"**

Haley woke to the sounds of n icessant thumping coming from the bedroom next to hers. Groggily she reached over to check her clock and groaned when she realized she had slept so late. Working in a bar definitely had her keeping weird hours, but today was Sunday and the only day to sleep in so she would often relish it completely. Well that was the plan before someone had to rudely wake her up. Admitting defeat she rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed. She threw hair into a messy bun and slowly padded to her door on a mission to bitch out whoever had disturbed her sleep.

Opening the door hesitantly she yelled "Brooke and Antwon I swear if either of you are still servicing your nightly Rent a Hos I will be pissed"

Brooke and Skills had always promised Haley that any drunken lingerers that they brought home from TRIC would be gone before she woke up she just hoped this morning wouldn't be the exception.

"Damn Hales, let a man sleep" Skills said as he mage his way sleepily out of his room.

"Well Antwon, I could if a certain roommate of ours would keep it down "

At that moment said roommate finally made her way into the hallway looking very disheveled with mussed up hair and smeared lipstick.

"Oh god Brooke you look like sex on a stick with your hump hair and makeup running everywhere. At least please tell me that your innocent victim is long gone"

" Oh Haley he is gone and believe me he was far from innocent" Brooke winked and high-fived Skills behind Haley's back.

the thumping about?"

"Oh nothing to worry about little one" Brooke said suspiciously.

Haley not in the mood to argue said" Whatev, Brooke. ma going to shower and when I get out I expect some peach waffles Antwon."

"Yes Mam" Skills said laughing as he watched Haley walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Skills then turned his attention onto Brooke eyeing her suspiciously.

" OK B, you may have been able to fool Haley but you ain't fooling me, so spill"

Brooke narrowed her eyes staring at Skills perturbed that he saw through her lie.

"Fine you got me," she admitted. She looked down at the floor gathering her thoughts. Finally she looked Skills straight in the eye and revealed her big mystery.

" Don't you know what the date is?"she asked

Skills look around trying to figure out the actual date in his head. Why couldn't he figure it out. Damn he really needed to watch how much he drank.

"Yeah its April 27, 2008" He finally realized.

"Skills think about that date" Brooke glared at him shocked that he didn't know what it was,

Skills though for a minute before an ominous feeling grew in his stomach.

"Oh shit, its been a year" He realized shaking his head sadly.

Brooke looked uo at him once she realized he remembered.

" Do you think she remembers?" Brooke asked hesitantly,

"I don't know but when she does it wont be pretty" Skills said as sad silence overtook the two friends bot th silently praying that she wouldn't figure it out.

After minute of silence Skills glanced slyly at Brooke.

"So you gonna really tell me what was causing all of the thumping," Skills asked.

"I was looking for the box. " Brooke stated.

"What box?"

Brooke motioned for Skills to follow her into the living room and as both ventured to the couch Brooke tried to refresh Skills's memory.

" The memory box that Haley has with all the past stuff kept in it"

Skills sat there dumbfounded, Obviously a man like Skills had zero need for a memory box. But he nodded at Brooke like he knew what she was talking about.

"Why were you looking for it?" he asked

"Duh so she wouldn't go through it, God Skills get with the program." Brooke bit out.

"Fine, did you find it?"

"No but I will, she cant see it. It will kill her" Brooke said her voice quivering with emotion

" We cant let that happen, B."

Suddenly a bright smile overtook Brooke's face

" I got it lets plan a Haley day. It will keep her distracted plus give us a chance to hang out just the three of us."

"Sounds good, let me know the details I am off to make her waffles"

Haley climbed into the steaming shower letting the hot water wash over her enjoying the pressure of the water on her sore muscles. Ever since starting at TRIC Haley had discovered muscles she never knew she had/ Between lugging boxes of alcohol all over the place and constantly contorting her body to move around behind the bar she realizing she may no longer need to workout outside TRIC. She was exhausted not just physically but mentally as well. With the spring in full swing TRIC was packed from top to bottom every night. Haley found herself really enjoying doing what she was. Not only was the money good but she got to spend every day with a great of friends especially Skills and Brooke.

Haley was so lucky to have friends like Brooke and Antwon. She rmembers meeting them and cant remember a time whne she wasn't friends with them. She met Brooke on the playground in the first grade when Brooke came up to tell her she had pretty hair. Haley the ever self assured 7 year old had simply shrugged and said I know. Brooke had been hooked at that moment and knew that she and Haley would be friends forever. The two girls had stuck together through everything and when Skills had defended them against a bunch of pervy guys in the 7th grad they had latched onto him too. The three had faced junior high, high-school and college rarely leaving each others sides. They were tight and nothing could penetrate that bond.

Since coming to Tree Hill they had let Peyton, Luke and ake into their circle easily. The one hold out had been Nathan and Haley couldn't understand why. Ever since witnessing his violent dream and offering her assistance, she had hoped that their relationship would take a turn for the better. However it seemed like he had started to shut down more. She couldn't understand why this was happening but knew one day she would have to find out. There was something about Nathan that drew her in and she often wondered if it was his dark side that did so. But Haley saw something through the coldness. The look of pure vulnerability in his eyes that night the two of them were left together gave her chills and pulled at her heart in way she had never experienced before.

Shaking off these thoughts Haley climbed out of ythe shower and headed down the hall to her room. The house was eerily silent and she wondered what Antwon and Brooke had going on. Changing into jeans and a tank top and running a brush through her towel dried hair. She could smell the sweet scent of Antwon's peach waffles and excitedly made her way into the kitchen. There she found the Stepford versions of her best friends as they both sat at the perfect ly set up table.

"Ok guys what is going on?" she demanded, giving them her patented stare down.

Brooke spoke up first, " Well we thought we could all have a Haley day."

"A Haley day?" Haley asked, "What the hell is that?"

Skills stood up and pulled Haley's chair out for her. As she sat down he explained.

"A Haley day is a day where we watch all your favorite movies and eat your favorite foods and basically worship all things you" Skills said.

"Am I dying?" Haley jokingly asked.

"No silly don't even go there," Brooke said."We just want to show you howmuch we appreciate you"

"Ok I will play along because frankly I cant get past hoe yummy these waffles look" Haley laughed.

Brooke and Skills joined in on the laughter as they shared a look of relief over Haley's head.

Five hours and two movies later Haley had figured out what this Haley day had really been about. It was sweet that they wanted to take her mind off of it but she refused to allow the day to bring her down. Plus she could no longer force herself to play along with the charade. Standing up from her curled up position on the couch she decided enough was enough.

"Guys I remember what today is" she said to a stunned Brooke and Skills.

She continued " You don't need to pretend and protect me. I am a big deal and I can handle what to day is or at least what is supposed to be."

Brooke spoke first "Hon we justwanted to keep your mind off of it and let you have a good memory of this day.That's all."

"Thanks guys but I don't need it. I am fine. I have accepted what happened and I don't need the two of you to treat me like a child."

Skills spoke up,"Hales we love you and we want you to know you don't have to deal with this by yourself. We are here for you."

"Damnit,"Haley yelled jumping to her feet,"I am fine ok. I get it. Its over and done and there is no way he is ever coming back. I got over it and so should you!"

With that she slammed down the hall and into her room. She walked over to her closet and found a box decorated in pictures. She sat down on her bed and slowly opened it. Taking a deep breath she looked down at the memories stored. In it were pictures of a happy couple. Some close ups and some far away, Each told a story of a life Haley no longer lived. She stared at them for a minute before she heard a knock at the door. She glanced over and sighed.

"Come in," she said hesitantly.

Skills entered and made his way over to Haley's bed sitting beside his friend and putting a protective arm around her.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Its ok," Haley said," I know you meant well. Is Brooke angry with me?"

"No of course not," Skills reassured her," She is just worried about you."

"I know but there is really nothing to worry about.I promise" Haley said unconvincingly.

" I odnt believe you but I will let it go for now." Skills said., "You know its ok to be sad and upset,You never got closure"

"I know, Antwon, but I have had to move on." Haley said.

"Hows that going?" he asked with a sad smile.

"Its easy when you no longer feel.Being numb works for me" Haley said as she got up from the bed,"Thanks, I just wanto be alone for awhile ok?"

"That's fine, I love you Haley. You and Brooke are my girls and I am always going to be here"Skills said,

"I know, tell B Ilove her and I will talk to her later, ok?" Haley asked as Skills headed for the door.

"You know it" Skills said as he made his way out of the room.

Once he was gone Haley dug through the box until she found exactly what she was looking for. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the delicate paper and embossed lettering before looking at what it said.

Flipping it over she allowed herself to read what was written.

Jimm y and Lydia James cordially invite you to the wedding of their daughter

Haley Caroline James

To

Owen Thomas Chambers

Saturday the 27th of April, 2007at 3:00 pm

Saint Vincents Catholic Church

Charlotte, North Carolina

Haley took a deep breath and willed the tears not to come as she placed the

invitation back into the box and put the box underneath her bed.

Lucas Scott knocked loudly on the front door of his brother's beach house and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Nathan to answer the door. Finally getting fed up he searched for the hiden key feeling victorious as he found it underneath a a rock on the porch. Using it he walked straight into his brothers house only to be met with silence and darkness, The smell of stale beer overtook his nostrils and he had to keep himself from getting sick. He walked I further into the house opening curtains as he went along. Finally he made it back to his brother's room only to be met with Nathan's passed out form knocked out cold on his bed.

Sighing Lucas looked at his watch realizing it was well past noon and decided that is time for Nathan to wake up. Rembering from childhood that nothing short of a natural disaster could wake him up walked over to Nathan's bedside and yelled into his ear.

"Nathan, wake the hell up!" He yelled.

Nathan barely moved but acknowledged that Lucas was there with a cursed filled mumble. This only seemed to spur Luke on as he began to shake Nathan violently.

"What the fuck, Luke, get the hell out" Nathan yelled.

"GodDamnit Nate get up and for god sake shower. Have you seen this plsce it looks like you took every bottle of alcohol from TRIC home with you." Luke yelled back.

Nathan finally sat up and wiped the sleepiness from his eyes.

" Luke just get the fuck out and leave me alone," he said in a cold tone,"I odn t need you nagging me. And don't you have some bar slut waiting for you at home?"He bit back.

"You know ever since you got back from Iraq its been the same shit day after day. You go to work, and then come home and drink yourself into an oblivion. And on your day off you don't even manage to get out of bed, This is no way to live." Luke said emotion tearing at his voice.

"What the hell do you know about anything? You didn't see what I saw or hear what I did. While I was over there you were here living it up, so don't fucking come in here and tell me what to do. You are no role model anyway, There is a different girl with you every night. That is really something to be proud of Luke. Really." Nathan said rolling back over,

Luke knew where this conversation was headed, Nathan would yell and carry on and Lucas wouldn't get anywhere so he decided to just sit this one out for today.

"Fine I will go but you are going to have to talk to someone about this someday. You can tgo onliving like this, It will kill you" Lucas said admitting temporary defeat.

"Well good thing for me I don't feel. Being numb works for me." Nathan yelled as Lucas made his way through the house. He rolled back over and closed his eyes allowing just a bit of his brother's words to sink in. He knew he had to talk to someone at some point. When he tried to go back to sleep the only person he could imagine talking to filled his brain and the image of her brown eyes were last thing he though of as he drifted off to sleep.

Haley layed on her bed and replayed the day in mind. One year ago her life changed forever and for the first time in that year her thoughts weren't consumed by the past and the one who occupied it. When she closed her eyes tonight all she saw was the vulnerable, piercing blue eyes of Nathan Scott.

-Molly


	3. Between the Lines

**A/N : **_I know it has been forever but I kinda hit a block and then time got in the way but I am definitely flowing again so updates should be more speedy. Thanks for all of the reviews. Special thanks to Lor for beta-ing and helping me brainstorm to get back on track. You are the best._

**Battle Scars **

**Chapter 3**

**Between the Lines**

Nathan ran his hand over his face and sighed. It was Saturday afternoon and he could feel just how busy Tric was going to be tonight. He went over the details repeatedly in his head trying to figure out just how he was going to be able to pull everything off. By some miraculous accord he had managed to score an appearance by the Counting Crows and Maroon 5 who were currently on tour. He knew that Tric would be filled from top to bottom and it was nights like this that made Nathan feel like he had accomplished something in his life. His past was so filled with darkness that he took every bit of light that he could. Maybe he should heed his brother's advice and actually enjoy a night for himself. Tonight could definitely be a turning point and he no longer wanted to waste another perfect opportunity for fun locked up in his office while everyone else lived freely. Nope tonight he was going to make strides to try and repair his relationships and one in particular. With a satisfied smile Nathan bent down to finish some work before his staff meeting.

Haley looked around the bar and smiled as she saw Peyton and Jake walk in. They were so cute. She sighed and closed her eyes and fought the jealous feeling that was going through her body at the moment. She knew she wanted what they had. Just a cute flirtation and maybe a few dates. Her heart couldn't handle much more than that. But lord knows she needed hands on her, big strong skilled hands. She unconsciously licked her lips and closed her eyes at the feeling. Of course that feeling never lasted long enough because as soon as she let herself get caught up she heard Peyton's voice loud and clear.

"Haley"

"Yeah, Pey" Haley answered back bending down to restock the beer into the bottom cooler.

"So do you know what big bad boss man has hauled us in early for today?"

"Lord knows, he probably found more ways to make my life a living hell and he wants you all to have a front row seat." Haley said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Peyton laughed and nodded her head in agreement before sadly sighing to herself. She knew there was more to the story; more to both Nathan and Haley's stories. Nathan wasn't the same boy Peyton had grown up with. The shy boy who would give you the shirt off his back was no longer but she hoped that deep down there were remnants of the past Nathan somewhere inside. For everybody's sakes especially his own. She saw something in Haley and deep down knew Nathan did as well. She had always thought that Nathan was attracted to the bubbly bartender and knew his icy attitude towards her had to be for show but she prayed it wouldn't last long.Peyton was brought out of her thoughts by Jake wrapping his arms around her. "Hey there babe" she said popping a kiss to his lips.

" Well lets hear what Nathan has to tell us." Jake said sitting down at a table and bringing her down with him. Peyton simply nodded and pushed the thoughts of Nathan's problems out of her head.

Nathan came in front of his employees and took a deep breath ready to share with them what he considered to be very exciting news. He looked up and realized that someone was missing. Someone he would no doubt always be in the forefront of his mind. He searched through the faces in front of him and he tried to hide the curiosity on his own face as he searched the crowd for a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"Hey, I am here I am here" Haley said breathlessly as she ran into the room.

Nathan nodded and began his spiel on what to expect for the day. Haley slid into a seat between Luke and Brooke. Haley glanced out of the side of her eyes to Nathan who was in the middle of explaining their busy day just waiting for him to turn his normal wrath to her. But instead he just gave her a tight almost smile. Haley turned to Brooke and Lucas perplexed.

"I seriously thought he would ream my ass like he normally does, I wonder what has come over him."

Brooke looked at Haley like she had grown a second head. "Are you serious? I say take whatever nice behavior you can get from Captain Asshole over there."

Haley stifled a giggle at Brooke's antics. She was curious what had Nathan in a less hostile mood but decided not to dwell because she really doubted that it would last all that long.

Luke watched in amusement as Brooke and Haley tried to discreetly keep from laughing all the while wondering what brought out the is new side of his brother and just how long it would truly last. He had hoped against hope that his words had finally gotten through to Nathan. He wanted nothing more than for his brother to be happy and maybe just maybe let go of his demons. Leaning closer to Brooke and Haley he said "If you don't want to test just how long Nathan's nice will last I suggest you turn around and pay attention to what he has to say."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Luke and caused Haley to spill into another fit of giggles. However both girls heeded his word and turned to pay full attention to what Nathan was announcing to them.

"Ok guys I have managed to land quite the set of performers tonight. The manager of Gavin DeGraw called my mom this morning and said that they were coming through Tree Hill tonight on their way to Charlotte and he wants to stop into Tric to do an intimate show tonight since he has performed here before. So that means I need all of you guys to be on point tonight because once word of this gets out we will be slammed. I want everyone to get to work right away. We need to get the bar stocked because I don't want Lucas and Haley having to run down to the store room over and over tonight. Alright lets get to work"

With that Nathan let them all go. Haley turned to Brooke grinning slyly "I so call dibs on Gavin, Brookie."

Brooke rolled her eyes and playfully grinned at her friend. If a little loving from a tight pant wearing lead singer would get Haley out of her male funk then she would gladly take one for the team or not take one for the team whatever the case may be. Brooke looked at the clock and ran off to prepare to deal with drunken masses that would descend on all of them in a few hours.

Haley found her way behind the bar and started icing down glasses to get a head start while Lucas and Skills brought up a surplus of alcohol to ensure that Nathan would be satisfied when the time came for there to be people to actually serve. Haley smiled inwardly to herself thinking about what she hoped would be a fun night. Most nights that Haley spent behind the bar she was either excited or miserable. The drunks with the roving hands were annoying but her regular customers were what made her job. The people that would make it a habit to stop by and have a drink and actually offer her decent conversation. Haley loved that part of her job. The same group of frat guys that would come in and mercilessly flirt with her knowing that they would pee themselves if she ever reciprocated. Then the married couple in their 30s who came in for couple time and to get away from their four children. It warmed her heart to be a part of someone's life no matter how little .That and the fact that she worked with her best friends made dealing with the countless drunks bearable. Besides, Haley could handle herself. She had three older brothers and had grown up attached to the hip with Antwon so she knew what to do when anybody go too close to comfort. Even though Tree Hill was a small town it had its fair share of drunken gropers and she and Brooke often spent hours talking about the overused pick up lines and the best technique to brush them off. Skills and Luke would often offer to kick some ass in their honor but she and Brooke always turned them down in favor of taking care of themselves.

Haley's inner dialogue was quickly interrupted by the deep voice of Nathan Scott.

"Haley"

She immediately tensed fearing a reprimand from being late to the meeting. Turning around slowly she faced him hoping that fear was not evident on her face.

"Yes?"

Seeing the fearful look on her face he gave her a genuine smile. He hated that his past behavior made her feel that way about him. He inwardly vowed that starting tonight he would try and mend that bridge a little bit.

" Can I get a crown and coke, please?" he asked as he slid his tall frame onto the stool. As Haley nodded and turned around to make his drink she let out a sigh at the memory of his smile. He should smile that way more often. It lit up his whole face and made him even better looking, but what was more shocking was the fact that he was actually being nice. She wondered just how long this would endure and couldn't help but be fearful and tense around him.

Watching Haley bend over and retrieve the ice for his drink Nathan tried to discreetly check out her ample chest. He knew ordering those scoop neck tank tops was a good idea. The skin sparkled and he closed his eyes as his body temperature warmed up at the sight of her breasts straining against the shirt as she hummed a song to herself. Haley broke him out of his trance as she set his drink in front of him. The amber liquid burned with familiarity as it made its way down his throat. Instead of downing his drink in one shot like he normally would he decided to take his time. He didn't need to make a drunken scene in the middle of the bar he owned. He looked over at Haley smiling as she wiped down the bar; she really was beautiful. The way her brown eyes lit up as she talked to customers and joked with Luke and Brooke nearly made him smile every time he saw it happen. That was a reaction that no one has stirred in him in a long time.

"Thanks Haley" Nathan said as he walked towards his office savoring the genuine smile on her face. He had some business to attend to before he enjoyed what he hoped to be a pleasant night.

Bopping his head the powerful drumbeats coming from the stage outside his door, Nathan looked up from his desk excited to see that Tric was packed to the back and that the patrons seemed to be enjoying themselves. He had been going over financial stuff for a couple of hours and he was anxious to get out there and join the rest of the group for some real actual fun. Pushing himself back from his desk he turned to switch off the television set behind him but what he heard stopped him dead in his tracks. The serious looking reporter's words filled Nathan's head trapping him right where he was.

"Four American soldiers were killed this morning when an Improvised Explosive Device bombarded their camp. They had been warned that insurgents where in the area but failed to take the proper precautions. The names of the fallen have not been released yet. We will keep you up to date."

Nathan could feel his pulse quicken and his hand shake. The sounds of bullets filling his head drowning out the crowd and band outside his door.

Haley and Brooke stood transfixed on the lead singer of Maroon 5 lost in him singing and entertaining the bar. The crowd around the bar had died down once the band went on giving Haley and Brooke a well needed break. While Luke flirted with a girl down the bar Brooke and Haley sucked down a bottle of water in an attempt to cool off and relax.

Brooke's eyes lit and she turned to Haley " Did I tell you that that regular Chase came in earlier with his friends and he totally gave me the nod"

"The nod? Seriously Brooke this isn't high school and you and he aren't the head cheerleader and captain of the basketball team. Besides he probably just wanted a drink" Haley said matter of factly.

"Geez someone totally needs to get laid" Brooke said as she bumped her hip against Haley's.

Rolling he eyes Haley looked at Brooke " I would argue but you have a point."

Both girls started laughing and dancing along with the music while Haley welcomed the distraction and change of subject about her love life. She wanted someone but she didn't need her best friend to constantly remind her of it. Haley was brought away form her thoughts when she heard a loud voice calling her from the other end of the bar. She looked up to see Nathan waving in a frantic manner for her to come to him the, smile and warmth she felt coming from him earlier was gone and in its place was an intense and cold shell.

"Whiskey, the whole bottle" he bit out not bothering to make any kind of eye contact with her.

"Are you sure you want the whole bottle? Maybe I should start you with something a little tamer like a beer." She looked hopefully into his eyes and prayed silently that the semi sweet guy she had encountered earlier wasn't completely gone. But she was wrong. All that was there was nothing but emptiness and anger and a touch of sadness. If she thought long enough about it her heart kind of broke for him and her mind wondered even more what made him like this.

"Haley I didn't hire you to question me. I said I want the bottle so give it to me..now."

Haley slid the bottle towards him cautiously and he quickly made good use of it barely bothering to pour it into a glass before he started downing it. After every shot he would angrily slam the glass back down on the table and send glares to anyone looking his way. Haley moved to the other end of the bar not really wanting any part of what she was certain would become a scene. Making her way to Luke she pulled him to her putting her arm around his waist.

"Damn Hales, Brooke said you were horny I just thought maybe you would wait until the end of the night before you jumped me. Even though I know I am so very hard to resist. Right Brooke?" Lucas said as he threw a wink towards the brunette earning him a well timed flip off. Laughing he turned to the blond in his arms disconcerted by the almost panicked look in her eye.

"Haley what's wrong?" He said concern in his eyes

"Its your brother."

"Yeah what about him?"

"He's drinking…a lot and it doesn't look good. He seems really upset and I am afraid that it could get bad."

"As long as he sits there everything will be fine. Just give him some space but I will keep an eye on him. Thanks for the heads up."

With that Luke walked away to take an order leaving a heavy hearted Haley shaking her head and hoping he was right.

The bands were on intermission and the pace of the bar had definitely picked up and she and Luke found themselves completely slammed but Haley was eating it up talking and visiting with customers and enjoying the rush she got from the crowd. She looked over the tops of the crowd and saw all her friends. Peyton and Jake huddled in a corner making out, Skills and Brooke flirting with a blonde and brunette respectively and Luke whispering in the ear of some giggly college girl. Yep, just another normal night around Tric. Well until she looked to her left and saw an obviously wasted Nathan in a semi argument with one of the regulars Mitch. It unnerved her to see Nathan acting like this. Yeah, he was an ass most of the time but never ever like this. He had worked too hard on this bar and she doubted that he would do anything to jeopardize it.

Nathan slammed back yet another shot hoping to drown out the incessant sounds of bullets in his ears. It didn't help that Mitch over here kept going on and on about how hot Haley was. Nathan wanted to punch him in his face and if he didn't shut up he was going to do just that.

"Damn if Haley's ass was wrapped any tighter in those jeans it would make me think that she painted those on." Mitch observed licking his lips lecherously while staring at Haley's ass. Nathan rolled his eyes and clenched his fists. How could this douche bag be talking about Haley like that?

"Hey Mitch, don't you have a wife to get home to? I am sure she wouldn't like you lusting after some young thing." Nathan bit out smirking at the middle aged guy next to him.

"What the fuck do you know Nathan? Your just a little mama's boy who couldn't make it in the Army. Hell you're probably pissed 'cause Haley wouldn't open her legs for you." Mitch smiled victoriously as he watched Nathan's face drop but that feeling wouldn't last long as Nathan shot up out of his chair getting in Mitch's face.

"Hey bitch, you want to talk about her like that again? Try it motherfucker" Nathan yelled standing toe to toe with his current adversary.

Haley having heard the commotion came running around the bar putting herself smack dab in the middle of Nathan and Mitch. She could smell the alcohol radiating off of Nathan's breath and knew that he was close to snapping.

Mitch looked down at the petite blond trying her hardest to keep the men separated and open ogled her. "Damn Haley you fill out that shirt really well. Don't you agree Nathan?"

Haley felt Nathan's body tense behind hers and realized she needed to get him away as soon as possible.

"C'mon Nathan lets just walk away. I will take you back to your office" she said her eyes pleading with him to listen to her.

Knowing he was defeated, Nathan agreed and allowed Haley to start leading him away. Before they got too far Haley felt someone grab her ass and turned to see Mitch grinning at her wickedly. Before Haley could feel any anger Nathan had knocked Mitch out cold. Nathan knew in his half drunken state that that may not have been the best move but seeing that asshole manhandle Haley like that threw him over the edge. He looked down at Haley's eyes and saw fear mixed with a bit of awe. He could see Luke coming his way and knew the scene he was about to experience would not be pretty.

Luke had seen Nathan punch Mitch and had no doubt that he probably deserved it but knew that Nathan couldn't behave like that in the bar he owned. Pushing past the small crowd that gathered around he grabbed Nathan by the arm and led him away leaving a confused Haley standing there.

Pulling Nathan into the back room Lucas wasted no time in telling him how it was."Are you fucking stupid Nathan?" Luke yelled. "My god, getting into a fight in your own bar? You must be crazy"

Nathan just let Luke go off knowing that he was right and kept his head down trying to fight off the inevitable headache he would soon face. Luke kept going on and on and Nathan continued to just ignore him too tired to fight back until Luke said something that made his ear perk up. Luke ranted on and on about how Haley had come to him concerned about Nathan drinking so much. This information left Nathan feeling something he hadn't felt in awhile. Shortly after his last tirade Lucas slammed out telling Nathan he would be back to take him home as soon as he informed everyone where he was going. Nathan sighed and hoped Luke was over his bitching,Making his way back into the front of Tric Luke spotted Haley and ran up to her.

"Hales, I am going to take Muhammad Ali back there home. He just needs to sleep it off I think."

Without thinking Haley blurted out " Let me take him home Luke. You stay here and make sure the rest of the night goes ok. Just tell Brooke and Skills I will be home later"

"Are you sure? He can be a handful." Luke joked.

"Please I live with drunk and drunker. I will be fine. See you tomorrow for our normal lunch ok?"

"Sure thanks Haley you are the best." Luke said giving Haley a hug before watching her make her way back to the back to collect Nathan.

The car ride was rather uneventful. After dragging Nathan to her car and putting him in only to have him almost pass out cold she had settled into the silence. Before long she had made her way to the front of Nathan's beach house. She had seen it from the outside once but didn't remember it being this big. Turning the ignition off she pondered how she was going to get a dead drunk Nathan inside his house. Sighing to herself she got out and made her way over and began pulling Nathan from the car. Nathan couldn't believe that Haley was actually the one taking him home. When she told him that she was he was shocked. He was sure after the way he acted she would never talk to him especially when he remembered the look of fear on her eyes after he had punched Mitch. But whatever the reason deep down he was grateful. She had spared him from dealing with Luke's self righteousness. He opened his eyes to the feeling of her attempting to pull him out of her car. He quickly pulled himself together, well as much as he could in his current state, and stood up gladly taking the arm she put out for him.Nathan leaned on Haley as he told her where to go to find his room. The second they came upon his bed he collapsed and closed his eyes tight praying that this night would disappear.

Haley went to work on removing Nathan's shoes after he had passed out on her. She took the time to take in his room and was shocked at what she saw. All over the room were Army medals and paraphernalia. She walked over to his dresser and saw a picture of Nathan and another young man in their army fatigues sitting on the ground with nothing but desert behind them. Haley noticed that there were quite a few pictures of Nathan and this man and all were in the desert. Haley knew Nathan had served in the Army but absolutely refused to speak a word about it. Without realizing it things began to click for Haley.

With one final glance to what she thought was a sleeping Nathan she began to head out of his room but before she had reached the door she heard Nathan's voice call out to her stopping her in her spot frozen.

"Haley, will you stay with me tonight? I can't be alone right now."

Haley hearing the almost pleading tone in his voice wordlessly made her way to the bed toeing off her shoes and climbed in next to Nathan. She felt his strong arm come over and rest on her hip his hand grazing her stomach. She laid there silently until she heard his breathing even out and knew that he was asleep. She closed her eyes too, the exhaustion of the night taking her over as well. The last thought in her mind was a determination to learn more about the man snuggled behind her.


End file.
